


Emotions

by Ariadne_Nanase9779



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotions, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, GakuTenn day Later lmao, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Nanase9779/pseuds/Ariadne_Nanase9779
Summary: He's the only can make feel this.He name Yaotome Gaku





	Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the language mistakes, English is not my main language
> 
> Enjoy this ^^.
> 
> Is based on a song named "Emotions".  
> Singers, Bee gees.

They had finished another successful concert, TRIGGER had again triumphed on stage, quietly the three men returned to their dressing room and when they entered they saw many bouquets of flowers directed towards each of them, Tenn saw the ones that were directed to him. But the one that caught his attention was a bouquet of red roses with cute pale pink ribbons.

He thought that bouquet was very nice and when he saw it he smiled, Gaku who looked at him discreetly out of the corner of his eye when he saw his smile smile too. Tenn knew something about meanings of flowers, and if I remember badly the red roses represented romantic love that I take a blush but I try to disguise it then his teammates would take mockery, especially Gaku.

She went in front of the mirror and started taking off her makeup and cleaning her face, when she finished she started to change her concert outfit for her civilian clothes, turned back to see if the other two had finished changing, but first he saw Gaku still changing with his naked torso and quickly turned around blushing heavily.

He was aware that this image would not leave his head for a long time, since he met Gaku he had recognized him as a sexy and handsome guy, but now that he harbored those beautiful feelings of love for him, he thought of him in a more deep and sentimental. How much he would love to hug him, whenever he sees him sad to comfort him and get many smiles, before that vision he smiled blushing but quickly exhausted his head to ward off that as he observed that the other two in the room looked at him rarely.

"Uh, Tenn, are you okay?" Ryuu asked with a worried expression.

"Uh, it's nothing". Tenn cough and put his face poker again as always.

"The brat really seems to be in the clouds" Gaku commented with a mocking smile.

"I said it's nothing, let's go, we have to get to the party" he said with a slight frown.

"Yes, yes, what you say anyway we're still on time."

"Gaku is right, we will also go in my car."

"Okay, I understand". He answered annoyed and left striding in annoyance making the floor sound.

Gaku left the same walking, and Ryuu ran after them with his belongings and the other two in hand.

Arriving at the parking lot, the brunette opened the door of his car and Tenn sat back while Gaku sat in the passenger seat, Tenn took all the belongings and put them at his side, then Ryuu sat where the pilot goes, lit the car and prepared to drive to the place where the party would be. It was a celebration in honor of the successful tour of TRIGGER in Japan, Tenn watched bored out the window while Gaku was on his cell phone.

A boring hour passed and finally arrived at the place, without much encouragement the hairy one got off the vehicle loading the things of all, Gaku followed him and then Ryuu who took their things from the hands of Tenn and they all went into the place together. The atmosphere looked quite lively.

"Just what I need". murmured the youngest of the three and looked for a place to sit, the other two followed him and sat together at a table, suddenly as soon as they sat and left their things on the table, surrounded them Several fans asking for autographs.

They smiled and agreed to sign them, he would never disappoint his fans, Gaku and Ryuu also accepted and when they finished they were a bit tired because they had been many, but then Ryuu stopped and offered kindly to go for food and drinks for the three, leaving the albino and al pelirosa alone.

Tenn felt nervous about being alone with the older, Gaku looked at him as if trying to decipher his thoughts and that made his heart beat faster while music was playing, to his bad luck it was slow and romantic music to dance with your partner.

"This can not go worse" he thought, Gaku did not take his eyes off watching every action and movement of the child, who felt his face was burning suddenly began to sound a very romantic song called "how deep is your love" that always it made him think of Gaku and his impossible love. That made him feel sad but he did not show it.

I look away trying to hide their emotions, that was until he felt Gaku's hand on his, exalted and jumped from his seat.

"What's up, brat?" Gaku said smiling softly and pressed his hand more tightly, intertwining it with Tenn's, causing the younger one to look like a nervous tomato.

"No ... it's nothing." He barely managed to articulate and mentally scolded himself for being so weak before the actions of the major, he could be joking and the fool thinking he would love him, before that idea he was horrified and his eyes filled with tears but under his face looking at the floor, it is worth mentioning that even his hands were intertwined.

"Oi Tenn." I hear the albino calling his name but he ignored it and kept looking at the floor. Gaku, a little desperate, took Tenn by the chin and made him look at him, he realized he was crying. "Oi Tenn, what's wrong?" With his free hand, he dried the young man's tears.

"No ... it's ... nothing" he said sniffing and with a broken voice.

Gaku looked at him with a little frown ." If something, I know" said and forced him to get out of his seat and drag it without releasing his hand to a corner of lap people.

When he reached the corner, he let Tenn's hand go and pinned him to the wall, immobilizing him.

"Gaku let me go, why are you bringing me here? Do you come to mock me?" Said releasing more tears.

The elder was alarmed and began to clean them from Tenn's face." No, I'm not making fun of you, I love you, Tenn, I just wanted you to know."

Tenn raised his face and looked at him. "Really?"

"Why would I joke with something like that?" He said angrily, the song was still going on.

"I do not know, I just thought you did it."

"I do not " said forcing him to look at him, the song was about to end and when he did another. "Do you grant me this piece?" I ask stretching his hand and bowing.

The child smiled. "I love you too, and if I grant you the piece," he said smiling more and giving his hand to what Gaku took and put his other hand on the thin waist of Tenn and the hairy put it on the shoulder of the major.

They both smiled and danced to the song of "emotions".

"It's over and done but the heartache lives on inside  
And who's the one you're clinging to instead of me tonight?  
And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry to a river that leads to your ocean  
You never see me fall apart "

They danced to the rhythm of the slow music, Gaku hit their bodies more and Tenn laid his head on the older man's shoulder, they were riding a beautiful scene away from the other people at the party.

They danced to the rhythm of the slow music, Gaku hit their bodies more and Tenn laid his head on the older man's shoulder, they were riding a beautiful scene away from the other people at the party.

"In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion that's taken me over  
Tied up in sorrow, lost in my soul  
But if you do not come back  
Come home to me, darling  
You know that there will be nobody left in this world to hold me tight  
Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight  
Goodnight "

"That song is beautiful." Tenn said softly still on Gaku's shoulder, it felt so beautiful to be dancing beside her a song as beautiful as that, and even more knowing that their feelings were mutual.

"I'm there at your side, I'm part of all the things you are  
And you've got a part of someone else  
You've got to find your shining star  
And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry to a river that leads to your ocean  
You never see me fall apart "

"If she is very beautiful, but not as much as you." she smiled tenderly and made him blush what he hid his face in Gaku's neck, his dance was fluid and you could notice the love they had for the way the that they executed it, if it had been a couple without love it would have been noticed in the steps that would be more coarse and without encouragement.

"In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion that's taken me over  
Tied up in sorrow, lost in my soul  
But if you do not come back  
Come home to me, darling  
You know that there will be nobody left in this world to hold me tight  
Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight "

"Thank you for loving me." He smiled tenderly Tenn looking at Gaku who also smiled at her, felt they looked like a newly married couple dancing at their wedding.

 

"In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion that's taken me over  
Tied up in sorrow, lost in my soul  
And if you do not come back  
Come home to me, darling  
You know that there will be nobody left in this world to hold me tight  
Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight "

"We seem to be married dancing at their wedding." Before that comment Tenn smiled.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Gaku laughed a bit and clung more to Tenn.

 

"It's just emotion that's taken me over  
Tied up in sorrow, lost in my soul  
And if you do not come back  
Come home to me, darling  
You know that there will be nobody left in this world to hold me tight "

They both smiled and in the final part of the song without losing the rhythm, they sealed their love kissing while the music finished. When they separated they smiled at each other with happiness. "I really love you very much.- Gaku said and released Tenn from the waist to kneel before him. "Would you like to go out with me?" he finished his question kissing her hand.

"Of course if I want." he said smiling and hugging Gaku tightly as the older man hugged his waist and kissed again, slowly, tenderly, as if wanting to know everything about the other, but most importantly showing their sincere feelings of love.

"Do you remember a bouquet of red roses?"

"Uhm, yes why?" Asked Tenn curious.

"I was the one who sent it, I wanted to show you my feelings in a romantic way." he smiled embarrassed.

"Oh if I knew that meant, I read several things about the language of flowers." He smiled happily blushed.

"I'm glad, then, should we tell Ryuu?"

"Maybe later, we should enjoy a few more moments."

"You are right." the older man smiled and kissed him again with all his love, the hairy one responded instantly. "We should go back, I'm sure Ryuu is worried if he does not see us."

"True, let's go back but before." Gaku did not have time to react because Tenn hugged him by the neck and under the older man's face to give him another kiss that was instantly reciprocated.

When they separated they smiled and murmured I love you in unison and then go to where they were sitting before.

They sat down and secretly under the table they interlaced their hands and in that Ryuu arrived.

"Ah, guys, I'm sorry for the delay, there were a lot of people, did you wait a lot?" I ask putting the things on the table, and the other two looked at each other and smiled.

"For nothing." answered unison and Ryuu smiled and sat with them, so the three began to eat.

Bonus:

Arriving at their dormitories the dark one said goodbye wishing good night to both and entered his room falling asleep as soon as he lay down in his bed.

Gaku pulled Tenn up to his room and there closed the door, then looked at him with a tender smile and approached him and then embrace him, to which the minor also corresponded the hug.

"Look." I loosen it and walk to his closet, from there I take out a small box and a bouquet of red flowers like the ones I had seen this afternoon, before this the pink haired smiled sweetly and felt that I almost cried again. "This is for I bought it this morning with the one I left in the dressing room. "He said smiling with love and handed them to him. Tenn took them gladly and threw himself into his arms, being careful not to crush them on the spot.

Then Gaku opened the box and pulled out a silver metal areola which is known as a ring, and showed it by gently taking the hand of his boyfriend and slipping it on his ring finger.

"I do not know if this will make you happy, but I want you to be only mine and no one else." They have still smiling, now if she shed tears and left the roses on the bed while she threw herself back into Gaku's arms to kiss him.

"Of course it makes me very happy, I love you very much and if I will be if only yours."

"I'll also just be yours." Gaku said with a smile and handed the other ring to Tenn who now put it on his ring finger.

They smiled at each other and kissed again, and then separated and Gaku helped Tenn to put the roses in a pot of water, after this they both lay on Gaku's bed and embraced professing their love and Gaku caressed Tenn up that they fell asleep.

They would start a new life together starting tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for leaving kudos if you leave this, thanks for comment (nobody will do it lmao). Hahahahahaha and thanks for read this shitfic ^^.


End file.
